1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the filed of stimulus-responsive compounds, actuators, and stimulus-responsive compound producing processes.
2. Related Art
There is an increasing need for small actuators in the field of, for example, medicine and micromachines.
In addition to being required to be small sized, such actuators also need to be driven at low voltage. In this connection, many attempts have been made to realize low voltage driving (see, for example, JP-A-2005-224027).
However, a sufficiently low driving voltage has not been realized in the actuators of the related art, and high voltage is still needed to attain desired deformation.